bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask of Infamy
The Mask of Infamy is a two-stage boss found in Necropolis. Behavior During the first stage, the boss consists of a Heart and a Mask - only the Heart will take damage. The mask cries out of her left eye socket. Both the mask and the heart float around the room, the mask moving faster. The heart occasionally shoots an 8-way spread of bullets. The mask charges after the player, similarly to the Selfless Knight. During the second stage, the Mask's eyes bleed much more profusely, and takes on an angrier face. During this phase, the heart is gone and the face can take damage, through the small hole in the back of the mask where there looks to be a person inside of the face. You must attack the side or backside of the mask to damage it, unless you have piercing weapons. (similar to a Knight) Neither stage has a health meter. Unlike Knights, Mom's Knife seems to pierces the mask. (unpiercable knights need confimation) As of v1.33 an AI buff to knights makes Mask of Infamy incredibly difficult to defeat without piercing or crowd control. The mask makes 180 degree turns much more often, and nearly instantly will turn to face and charge the player if they attempt to approach from behind. However, it is possible to defeat the Mask with the use of poisoning items such as the Pinky Eye if the player can evade it long enough to drain its health. Another useful item would be Pinking Shears as the separate body will follow closely behind at all times and makes for a quick fight. Another good tactic against the Mask of Infamy is to use an ability that slows down the mask (such as Spider's Bite, Little Gish) which can help you to get shots at its back. Alternative Colors Black: The Heart fires homing shots in a + pattern Gallery shape3387.png|Stage 1 mask_heart.png|Mask of Infamy's Heart shape3388.png|Stage 2 Mask1.png|Stage 2. Notice the figure peeking out of the mask's back MaskofInfamyChampion.png|Alternative black form Dark Herat.png Trivia *Strangely, there seems to be a face in the back of its mask in the second phase of the battle. Any information on this is unknown. *The name, 'The Mask of Infamy', may have been derived from an old torture device from the medieval ages. *The Mask of Infamy was identified female by Edmund when asked about female characters on his formspring account. *Edmund also revealed on his formspring that the mask was a reference to a boss fight in Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. **The Boss in Simon's Quest he is referring to is called "Vampira" and inside the mask is a female vampire named Carmilla. *Edmund also revealed during his wife's Twitch TV stream that the reason the mask does not have a health bar is because "the thing inside the mask is not living" *The Mask of Infamy is the only boss so far that does not have an HP bar. *The Mask of Infamy is one of the few bosses added in Wrath of the Lamb to have a death animation. Category:Boss Category:Wrath of the Lamb